


The Getaway

by NenUser007



Series: Killugon Week 2020 [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NenUser007/pseuds/NenUser007
Summary: At the hands of the Phantom Troupe, Killua and Gon are in trouble. Amidst escalating rage and dark anxiety, Will they be able to make it out alive?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Killugon Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729615
Kudos: 29





	The Getaway

“Killua!”

Gon’s sheiking voice still rang clearly through the boy’s mind. He heard it above the distinct screeches of regaining consciousness.

He felt stone cold. Solidity. He was lying against rubble.

Dusty, dirty, rubble.

He snapped awake with the realization of what had just happened. The pursuers became the pursued. They’d been too careless, too confident. Now not even Gon’s ambition could get them out of this one.

_ Damn it. _

Killua snarled, aware of a much more subtle restraint than rope. It was Nobunaga’s smile, daring him to push his luck.

He folded his arms to conceal the rage he wanted to hold in his fists. Anger wouldn’t win this one either. They’d have to play by their captors’ rules if there was any hope of making it out alive.

Gon had already been awake. To no surprise he hadn’t shut up the entire time he was conscious.

“What do you want with us?!” He barked, pointing straight to Nobunaga.

There was no response, so Gon pushed further and further.

“Who do you guys think you are anyway?!”

“Where are we?!”

“What would a band of thieving murderers be doing hiding out in a dump like this?!”

“How can you-”

-Feitan came behind him faster than anyone could see, and had him in a death grip, ready to snap off his arm at a moment’s notice.

“I...wouldn’t...be...so...quick...to...judge...if...I...were...you.”

Without hesitation, Killua stood to his feet, ready to slice Feitan in half with his bare hands.

A cut on the side of his neck stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Make one more move and I can assure you you’ll be dead in seconds.”

Killua froze at the familiar threatening voice.

_ Hisoka. _

He didn’t dare move a muscle. The clown never made empty promises.

Of course, the chaos only escalated Gon’s rage.

Killua wanted to slap him upside the head.

_ Had the fear of losing this dumb boy really just made Killua let his guard down? _

“Would you shut up a minute?” Killua hissed, cutting off Gon’s ranting altogether.

Nobunaga let out rolling laughter before calling Hisoka and Feitan off.

“These two are real firecrackers aren’t they?” his laughing continued.

Killua began to strategize.

_ Good. At least we have one defense. To look as defenseless as possible. _

The two boys ran together like magnets as soon as they were released.

“Hey, isn’t that-”

-Killua slapped Gon across the face before he had time to point to Hisoka.

“You idiot!” He growled, “Just shut up, will ya?”

With the realization of what Killua was hinting at, Gon blushed, holding his sore cheek.

“Right.”

“Aren’t they adorable?” Nobunaga beamed with pride, “Reminds me of the good old days with Uvo.” There was a hint of sadness between his passionate sentences.

Going into a long story about their old ties bored Killua and only fueled Gon’s desire to fight. Killua could see it in the way Gon struggled to hide the tense energy of his nen.

_ Enhancers are the worst. _

Feitan hadn’t let his glare stray from Gon for the past hour, and both Killua and Hisoka were tense with the anxiety of wondering how long the boy would be able to keep it together.

Apparently an hour and fifteen minutes were all he had the capacity to hold it in.

He stood up, a dramatic finger pointed to Nobunaga once again.

“I don’t understand how someone like you could manage to have feelings for anyone else! How can a muderer love anyone else and still murder?! It doesn't make sense!”

Killua tensed.

_ Murderer. _

_ Murderer. _

_ Assassin. _

_ How can a murderer love…How can an assassin love… _

He froze, a cold ice fogging up his vision and heartbeat. 

Did Gon think about him the same way?

Was Killua’s biggest insecurity about himself something Gon believed in with endearing fervor?

Nobunaga laughed it off and continued his speech until midnight.

A fire was lit inside the crumbled cathedral. It chased away the shadows, but could not chase away the dark thoughts flooding Killua’s head.

He’d chosen to take first watch to let Gon blow off some steam through rest.

It didn’t matter that Killua would willingly stay up for weeks at a time. The nightmare still reached him, even in consciousness.

He stared at the flames as if the very sight of them would bring the sunrise back to the night in his head. But it was to no avail.

In that moment, all he could picture was Gon’s face, twisted with blinding rage. He was holding up a shattered mirror to a blood-stained Killua. But the wounds weren't his. They belonged to the bodies of the assassin's victims. Every single one of them had a face. Killua couldn't forget them. He never would. 

_ How can a murderer love anyone else...It doesn't make sense! _

The words crashed over him hard, like he was standing at the base of a waterfall.

_ You’re an assassin...the only real pleasure you experience is in killing... _

No.

Killua turned to look at the sleeping boy he knew he loved. He knew he loved him. He knew the voices were wrong. He’d overcome the expectations, the labels.

Because he’d loved anyway.

The way the flames sparkled against Gon’s peace-filled face spoke volumes louder than his yelling.

He was the sunshine. 

He was the light that could drive away the darkest parts of Killua’s mind.

And Killua loved him.

It was victory, it was hope.

It was a promise.

_ I’ll get us out of here, Gon.  _

And regardless of how badly Killua wanted to tear apart the lot of their captors, staring at a sleeping Gon reminded him how love would always win over anything else inside of him.


End file.
